Goodnight
by Crystalgail
Summary: [SII] Jowy whispered into her ear, 'Never..say goodbye.' They had a strong bond that nobody can break.. even death.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden 2

**Starting Notes:** This took place after the death of Nanami (The sad part!), I really apologize for my bad grammars! (kneels down they pleads!) Sorry!!!

* * * * * * * * * * * 

**[Goodnight]**

By: Crystalgail

         Jowy Atreides or much famous by the name of King Jowy Blight is lost, walking   endlessly in the rain, all soaked and wet. . . it was dark   and cold, exactly like the pain that his heart   is experiencing right now.

         "Why did I let this happen? Nanami. . . I already missed   you so badly. . ."   Jowy tried to hold back his tears

         _He tried to be a strong man, to protect the one's he love, but. . ._

_                     . . . why couldn't he protect her, his Nanami. . ._

         He walked straight forward, he then remembered the happy times, the past. . .he had with Nanami, the times that he was with her, was perhaps, for him, was the happiest moments in his miserable life, she was the only light for him, and, of course, he had loved. . . but now he is wondering. . . was he ever loved back?

            "She died, protecting me" Jowy smirked "While, I should be the one protecting her!"

         After a while, Jowy then realized where the wind has taken him, He's in the place where most of his memories where buried, his childhood, his family, and his friends. . . He's in Kyaro, exactly at the tree where he once buried his deepest thoughts with his friends Riou, and not to mention, his lost love. . . Nanami.

         Jowy smirked "That was the past, I'll never ever, be able to bring it back, especially. . . her"

_         . . . never. . ._

         He once again whispered her name in his deepest breath, he tried to hold back his tears, he's a man, and he's not going to cry. He then looked at the old tree, it was completely wet because of the heavy rain, and suddenly remembers one of his long forgotten memories, he looked at the ground, the soil, the land, nothing changed. But of course, except he's alone standing here, long ago, he was with his two best friends, standing at this very same spot, promising, hoping and dreaming. . . together.

_         . . . together. . ._

         But of course, that was a very long, long time ago, time really did change him, huh? It really did change everything, well not all, but there's one thing time cannot erase, and that's a special feeling towards a special girl, a certain short brown haired girl with a tomboyish attitude whom he truly and faithfully loved.

         _"Oh, Cmom, guys! Tell me! What are you hiding in there!?" a small short haired Nanami complained while leaning on the old tree_

_         "Remember, Riou, you must not tell! It's a secret between boys!" A small blonde namely Jowy Atreides warned his black haired friend_

_         "Yeah, Sorry, Nanami" Riou apologized_

_         "Hmmph!" Nanami stomped her foot and walked out angrily_

         Jowy couldn't help but gave up a small smile, he missed those days. And he'll do anything for those, but its just too late. 

         He then remembered when Riou got lost at the forest, Nanami cried and was really worried about him; it's pretty obvious that she really cares for him. Jowy, back then, felt a little heat of jealousy in his heart, he wished that Nanami would care for him just like that but better, more than a friend.

         Jowy then felt his body weaken, he needs her, more than anything else in the world, Nanami's his life. Jowy stopped and felt himself sitting on the grassy land while leaning on the old tree, he hugged his knees, trying to stop the pain. But he couldn't. . . no one can.

         The cold air, once more, surrounded him, the darkness of the rain has already devoured him, why would he care anyway. No one's waiting for him back home

         _. . . If he ever had one . . ._

         Just before the cold wind and the darkness of the rain can completely devour him, he felt. . . warmth. . . its impossible, there's only one girl than can make him feel this, yet she's gone, so its just impossible.

         "Jo. . . Jowy" a sweet mysterious voice spoke warmly just a few inches away from Jowy

         Jowy looked up

         He couldn't believe it, it's impossible! This is unreal!

_         . . . Nanami. . . _

         He's speechless, he searched for words but just failed, he couldn't believe it, and he stood up, shaking. She cupped her gentle and soft face, and instantly yet carefully, hugged her real tight, as if not letting her go once more.

         "Jowy, don't do this" Nanami pleaded with teary eyes " I don't want to see you like this"

         "Nanami!" Jowy whispered "I don't care if this is real or not, all I know, is that I need you"

         "No you don't, Jowy, there are lots of people who needs you. . . who loves you. . . more than I did" Nanami blushed a little

         Jowy was then dumbstruck by her words, Does this mean?

         "Yes, Jowy" Nanami smiled and looked up at him " I love you"

         Jowy hugged her and tears just cant be stopped "Why?" he whispered "Why just now? I love you too, Nanami, I swear you're the reason why I want to be strong, I want to protect you"

         Nanami buried her sobbing face into her lover's chest and spoke "Even though, it means betraying your friend?" asked Nanami

         "Yes" Jowy replied, " But I wasn't able to protect you, and it turned out the other way around" Jowy smiled and continued "Your strong, and that's one of your traits I loved about you"

         "Jowy. . ." Nanami whimpered

         "and also because of you uniqueness, Your natural" Jowy smiled then looked straight into her eyes " Nanami, I know this is not true, maybe this is just a dream, But I'm thankful even for a short moment I'm given a chance to say what's in my heart right now."

         "Jowy. . ." Confused Nanami looked at him

         "Hush, love, I want to ask something" Jowy held up her hands "Nanami, will you marry me?"

         "But Jowy. . ." Nanami hesitated "Jillia"

         "I never loved her" Jowy stated coldly "Our marriage means nothing, there wasn't love, not even faith, it was full of revenge, But you, your different!" Jowy reached out something from his pocket

         It was a silver ring

         "Nanami, this ring, was only for you. It was only meant for your finger, and no other women except you, have the right to wear this. Because this is my love, and I'm suppose to give this to the only girl I care for all of my life, and that's you, Nanami" Jowy looked lovingly into her brown beautiful eyes

         Nanami nodded then smiled

         "I have nothing to give you, Jowy, But my love, Jowy Atreides" Nanami smiled "Even if its already too late"

         "Nanami, did you truly love me?" Jowy asked

         "Yes" she grinned then Jowy hugged her once more

         "I love you, and I don't want to let you go" Jowy declared

         "I love you too, Don't worry, Jowy, I'll be watching over you and Riou" Nanami whispered and hugged back

         Her body is so warm, she is truly what he only needs

         "Will you formally accept my proposal then?" He asked lovingly " Before you even go?"

         "I, Nanami, Will be Jowy Atreides loving wife, through sickness and in health, through richer or poorer, and promise to love and serve him throughout my life" Nanami smiled "What can you say? I just made that up" Nanami joked

         "Hehe, I, Jowy Atreides, Will be Nanami's loving husband, through sickness and in health, through richer or poorer, and promise to love and serve her throughout my life" Jowy replied then slid the ring into Nanami's finger

         Nanami smiled

         "We'll meet again my love" Jowy smiled

         "I'll wait" Nanami smiled " Goodbye then?"

         "Don't ever say that, Nanami, just maybe. . . goodnight" Jowy hugged her

         "Goodnight love" Nanami replied and hugged her

         After they hugged, Jowy cupped her blushing cheek and bent down then kissed her, His kiss was passionate yet filled with love. After a while, despite of the heavy rain, they slept under the old memory-filled tree, and locked themselves with each other's loving arms.

         "Goodnight and Sleep tight, my dearest wife" Jowy whispered into her ear, and closed his baby blue eyes

         "Goodnight, love, till then" Nanami smiled and closed her teary eyes

* * * * * * in the morning * * * * * *

         Jowy woke up because of the sun's light, he felt warm, not because of his surroundings, but because of last night. He really did slept well, hehe, because maybe, just maybe he was locked into his lovers warm arms

         He smiled and looked down beside him, she's gone. But he's still satisfied, because finally, even for the last moment he was able to own her, and she owns him

         He reached for his pocket, and was satisfied to see no ring can be found because now it is in its rightful owner, in the finger of his beloved wife and love, Nanami.

         "Yes, She'll wait for me" Jowy whispered, stood up and walked away

         "I love you, Nanami" Jowy smiled

* * * * * * * * * *  * * * * ** * 

Finale Notes: Please no flamers! Sorry for all the Jillia fans! I made Jowy hate her here! Sorry! No flames! They burn you know! Wahahaha! Reviews please! Just press on the "submit review" button below! Oh! And the wedding thingy! Don't flame me about it! About the "through richer or poorer… etc!" how could I know all the lines about marriage! I'm not even married! So don't blame me about it! Wahahaha! 

-- Crystalgail


End file.
